The Alamo
“Uh, why are we doing this again," I asked my brother Cody, a tall, blue eyed, skinny teenager. “We are doing this to see if the Alamo ghosts are real," replied Cody. “This is stupid," I said, “what if mom and dad find out." “They won’t man," he said. “Just do it for me." I said yes, as Cody is my brother after all. “It’s a good thing we live right next to the Alamo," I said. “Yep," said Cody. "And we sure are lucky we purchased that book, Haunted America”. “They said the ghosts protect the Alamo, so I don’t think what we are doing is a good idea," I said. ”Dude, don’t back out, it will be fine." “Ok, I guess it’s only for a couple of hours, it won’t hurt." Cody is such a ghost nerd. He has never seen a ghost, so I guess I can understand all of the anticipation he has to go to the Alamo. Today, all he could think about was the Alamo.Today was the day of the ghost tour that took place at twelve, after all. Midnight, I thought. Just the perfect time for a ghost sighting. It is now ten, and Cody and I are going over supplies. “Camera, candy, computer, backpack, music, spray paint, check." “Why do we need spray paint”, I asked. "If the spirits want to defend the fort, then we should attack it." "No, I am not going to anger ghosts just to see them." Cody responded with something that made me even agree with him. "What other option is there." The plan was simple. Sneak out of the house unnoticed, go into the tour, sneak out of the tour, spray paint the name Santa Anna, and wait for ghosts to show. That night at 11:50, we snuck out of the house. We had a backpack to hold our supplies. The Alamo was only a 5 minute walk from where I lived, so it was sort of an easy hike. We got into the tour, and the guide started to tell us information about the history of the Alamo. Soon enough, we were able to slip out of the tourist group, and we were able to find a staff only room. We went inside, barricaded the door, and spray painted the name. Then we waited for ghosts to show up. I took out a chocolate bar and began to eat it. It was about 1:00, and nothing happened. “Can we go home now," I asked. "No, said Cody." “We have to wait, be patient."That’s when I heard it. Creeeaaakk. It was very faint. At 3:00, I felt like I was being watched. So did cody. When we looked around, nothing was there. Though, I did think that I saw a dark humanoid figure in the corner of my eye. Creepy. At 3:30, two figures that looked like soldiers from the war swooped down at Cody and I, As we both screamed.Moments later, everything was dark. We woke in a noisy, warlike place. We looked ourselves and saw that we were dressed like the texas soldiers. Soon, we were spotted by the Mexicans. The battle was over quick, and the Mexican soldiers had us backed up in a room, the same room that we spray painted, and it still had the spray paint on it. I knew what I had to do. I begged for mercy at the ghosts, and then everything was bright. I continued to say sorry for my actions, but Cody did not. Soon, I woke up in the modern, ominous room. I looked around, but Cody’s body was gone. I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I ran.